Save Snow White!
by HiiroAkamatsu
Summary: Occurs 30 minutes after Sayuki's death, Ayumu (OC) and her partner Haruka (OC) must discover the truth behind her death. Was it natural? Or was it murder? Based on YuriFan300's story, "My Beautiful Snow White".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on YuriFan300's sad story of Sayuki's death. As you know, this is a crossover of Sono Hanabira and Ghost Trick. I hope you enjoy this!**

_I sipped my coffee while closing my eyes. The office was always so stuffy, so I had decided to go outside for a breather. My assistant ran to me after a few minutes. _

?: Ayu-chan, there's a few new cases that need solving! Stop moping around drinking coffee!

_She's a very lively girl... for a dead one. This girl is Haruka Saki Miyamoto, my crime-solving partner. I'm sure you're wondering why I had called her dead. Well, she is, and so am I._

_ My name is Ayumu Michiko Watanabe, and I..._

_ am a Phantom Detective._

* * *

><p><em>I thought the cases Haruka had chosen would be simple homicides, or perhaps locked room murders, but this case was far more complex.<em>

Ayumu: So you say that Sayuki Shirakawa had a weak body condition?

Haruka: Yup. Ever since she was born, said the Department.

Ayumu: Hmm... But this means she should've been a stillborn... Are they sure about that?

Haruka: Well, they're still looking into it, but they said that if not since she was born, then since she was 6.

Ayumu: Were there any signs of body harm?

Haruka: None, but I still think that it wasn't a natural death.

Ayumu: Me neither. It was most probably murder. When did Ms. Shirakawa die?

Haruka: Let's have a look at the autopsy report... 4:30... It happened half an hour ago! Wow, there sure are lots of deaths nowadays!

_Indeed, this is a strange case. A child wouldn't be able to continue in such a weak condition. Half of her arteries had stopped working. This "Sayuki Shirakawa" is not normal at all._

Haruka: Oh my. How sad...

Ayumu: What?

Haruka: Ms. Shirakawa was engaged to someone. Rikka Shinozaki.

_Rikka Shinozaki... It's been a long time since I've heard that name._

Haruka: Ayu-chan, Ms. Shinozaki was your cousin, right?

Ayumu: Yes, but more to the point...

_I looked up at the clouds._

Ayumu: What is love, exactly?

_I had no idea. I was never really loved._

Haruka: Oh, uh, love is putting someone's needs before your own, I guess.

_A slight blush and a tilt of the head was her reaction, so I decided to stop the conversation there._

Ayumu: Love... What a mysterious emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of chapter 1! Haruka and Ayumu are Ghost Trick OCs. I'm just gonna put a description here...**

**Haruka**

**Age: 16  
><span>**

**Birthday: August 8, Leo**

**Hair Colour: Silver**

**Hair: Spiky and really short**

**Eye Colour: Turquoise**

**Cothes: Red detective coat over a sleeveless black shirt. Baggy grey jeans. Gold necklace. Black shoes.**

**Haruka**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: September 11, Virgo**

**Hair colour: Cobalt Blue**

**Hair: Tied into two pigtails (Hatsune Miku Style)**

**Eye colour: Emerald**

**Clothes: Light brown detective coat over a long sleeve purple dress shirt with lavender ribbons. Black leggings. Copper snow boots. Gold Bracelet.**

**I'll try to make Chapter 2 as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to save Ms. Shirakawa, but there was one problem. Whenever a corpse has been buried, their soul hibernates, and when it's the next day, it's too late to save them. Their soul has gone and has come here, to the Ghost World. That's what happened to me and Haruka. Our deaths were connected, and there was no way to save us. We need a human to help dig up Ms. Shirakawa, and I know just the person._

Haruka: WHAAAAT?! Are you stupid?! Ayu-chan, we're not allowed to talk to humans! Even if we save that person and they regain consciousness, then we have to stay silent and leave. That's Rule #19 of the Phantom Police Organization (P.P.O)!

Ayumu: There's also Rule #32, "Whoever is chosen as your partner will be your partner." You broke that one.

Haruka: Uuuu... B-But Ken-kun was boring, and you were so interesting... a-and cute...

_For some reason, those words made me blush a little. I'm not cute at all, in fact, most people would call me cool and other people who hated me would call me a cold bitch. And everyone hated me. But here, in the Ghost World, being with the P.P.O and Haruka, I feel like I finally have a family._

Haruka: Um, Ayu-chan, can I ask you something?

Ayumu: Yes, Haruka?

Haruka: Exactly how close were you and Ms. Shinozaki?

Ayumu: ...

Haruka: I-I'm sorry, I really have no right to ask about such personal-

Ayumu: We were like sisters.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback- 10 years ago<span>**

Rikka: Ayu-chan... *sniffle*

Ayumu: Did those bullies throw your lunchbox up in the tree again?

Rikka: Waaa! I'm sorry, Ayu-chan!

Ayumu: For what?

Rikka: I'm sorry for being so weak! I just-

Ayumu: Hey, it's alright. I'll teach you how to stand up for yourself.

Rikka: R-Really...?

Ayumu: Sure! And after I get your lunchbox, we can go eat some ramen!

Rikka: Yay!

* * *

><p>Haruka: Wow... You two were so close.<p>

Ayumu: I... I still have bits of my memory I need to collect, but I still remember the day of the explosion.

Haruka: Yeah... I'm actually glad it happened.

Ayumu: Why?

Haruka: If we had never died, then we wouldn't have met each other.

_She is right. And besides, it's not so bad to be a ghost. Anyway, we should start investigating._

*** ring***

Haruka: Ayu-chan, your communicator!

*** beep***

Ayumu: Hello, Detective Hashimoto.

_The one on the other other side of the phone was Katashi Takehiko Hashimoto, a friendly but not-so-smart Phantom Detective who usually overlooks._

Katashi: **_Hey, Watanabe, I've got some pretty bad news! Your cousin Rikka is about to be murdered! You should travel to the abandoned house on Hikari St. right away!_**

Haruka: Ayu-chan, what do we do?!

Ayumu: We will save Ms. Shirakawa... but I'm not letting Rikka-san die too! We need her in order to bring Ms. Shirakawa back!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time for Katashi's description!**

**Kakashi**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: November 3, Scorpio**

**Hair colour: Dark Green**

**Eye colour: Yellow**

**Hair: Short, messy and scruffy. Three hair antennae sticking up.**

**Clothes: Pea Green Detective coat, light blue collar shirt, navy blue tie, white pants, brown shoes.**

**So, did you like this chapter? Got any questions? Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The_ one person that we need to help us solve this mystery is going to die. And I have to stop that from happening! We travelled through the telephone line and got to the abandoned house. Rikka was indeed there, and she was still alive, but a gun was pressed to her forehead. _

?: Time to die. Have a nice... afterlife.

Toy Doll: Hello!

_Me, the man, and Rikka were all surprised, but then I realized that Haruka had preformed a Ghost Trick._

?: *** bang* **No wonder no one comes here. This place scares the shit out of me... And now, if there are no more interuptions, I'll kill you now.

_I'm not letting that happen, you son of a bitch! Let's see... What object can I possess? The light switch, of course!_

*** click* **

?: Agh! What the hell?! A blackout, now of all times! I can't let that girl run away! I need the money! Good thing I have night-vision goggles.

_Killing for cash... The most horrible crime ever._

*** bang***

Rikka: Aaaah... *** thud***

_Shit... She's dead..._

Haruka: It's not over yet!

Ayumu: Haruka, look. She's not alive, so it is over.

Haruka: Ayu-chan, I have to tell you something. The P.P.O told me to keep quiet about it, but we need your powers.

Ayumu: But all I can do is possess and manipulate inanimate objects.

Haruka: There is one more thing you can do. Do y'know why the Department keeps sending us cases?

Ayumu: No.

Haruka: Ayu-chan, I guess you're kinda like our trump card. You can possess and manipulate... but you can also go back 4 minutes before our client dies.

Ayumu: W... W... WHAT?!

Haruka: You can change fate.

* * *

><p><em>All this time, if someone had died, I could change their destiny, and I never knew. <em>

Haruka: Ayu-chan, you know what happens when you possess a corpse.

Ayumu: Yeah. Nothing happens.

Haruka: Sure, if anyone but you possesses one. When you do it, Ayu-chan, you can go back 4 minutes before the time of death.

Ayumu: Ah, I see. Well, come on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ghost World<span>**

Ayumu: And I say... What on earth is that?

_ A blue flame was floating in front of me._

Haruka: It must be Ms. Shinozaki's soul.

Ayumu: So why doesn't look like her?

Haruka: Remember. The dead lose their memories. They even forget what they look like for a while.

Ayumu: Rikka? Rikka, can you hear me?

Rikka: ...

Ayumu: Hey! R-I-K-K-A! Rikka!

Haruka: She must be unconscious. The newly dead tend to go into a sort of hibernation mode.

_I must've been like that once... and so was Haruka._

Haruka: Leave her be. Let's save this poor soul.

Ayumu: Alright then. 3...2...1... Go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that chapter. Ghost Trick is available on the DS and IOS. On the App Store, the first two chapters are free. If you want to buy the rest, each of the three chapter packs are $5.00 and if you want to get all chapters in one go, it's $10.00. ( I recommend getting the $10.00 pack)**

**Feel free to ask questions and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Minutes Before Death**

** 4:46 pm**

**Abandoned House**

Rikka: Sayuki... * sob* I should have told them... But this note...

_She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper._

Rikka: "I killed your girlfriend." Sayuki died because of a weak body condition. So this cannot be true. But all the same, I still want to know who called me here... I need to ask this person a few questions.

_She sat on the floor. _

Rikka: How creaky. Oh... there's a hole under this carpet. I wonder if it's some kind of secret passage. And these pictures. This girl has a shorter hair style, but she sort of looks like Sayuki. Especially the eyes. * sigh* I feel like there's a gaping wound in my heart. A gaping wound that can never be stitched...

*** bang***

Rikka: What the-?!

_The door was kicked open, and in came the crook._

?: Heh, heh. Looks like the boss's little planned worked. * scoff* Kids can be so stupid sometimes...

Rikka: Who are you?

?: Just call me Blackflake, sweetheart. Enough chitchat. I have a job to do.

_He pressed his gun to her left temple._

Rikka: Why did you lie about killing Sayuki?!

Blackflake: Hey, don't get mad at me. My boss wrote it.

Rikka: Who's your boss?

Blackflake: ...Sorry, sweetheart. I ain't takin' the risk.

Rikka: But why...? Why are you after me?

Blackflake: We need to erase all traces of Kepheus, whatever that is. Anyways, time to die, sister.

_And this is where me and Haruka come in._

Toy Doll: Hello!

Blackflake: *** bang*** No wonder no one ever comes here. This place scares the shit outta me... And now, if there are no more interuptions, I'll kill you now.

*** click***

Blackflake: Agh! What the hell?! A blackout, now of all times! I can't let that girl run away! I need the money! Good thing I have night-vision goggles.

*** bang***

* * *

><p><em>The word 'Kepheus'...<em>

Haruka: It's familiar. I've heard the word 'Kepheus' before. I just don't remember what it is.

Ayumu: Maybe we can research later. There are a few facts I need to jot down.

Haruka: I'll tell you what to write. Here goes!

・Pictures of a girl who looked like Ms. Shirakawa were in the abandoned house.

・Ms. Shinozaki received a note telling about the death of Ms. Shirakawa

・Our hitman's name is Blackflake, a needy asshole.

・Blackfire was ordered by his anonymous boss to kill.

・They needed to erase traces of 'Kepheus'.

・I think Ayu-chan is very cute when she gets serious.

Ayumu: Wait... what?

Haruka: And her curious face when asking a question! KAWAII OVERLOAD!

_This girl is out of control. But at the same time, my heart started to race, and I could feel my cheeks burning. I will have to ask Haruka about this emotion later on._

Ayumu: Now that we are done, I think it's time for us to save Rikka.

Haruka: Alright. Let's do this!

_And so we start the four minute countdown. One thing is crystal-clear. This Blackfire's boss may know something about Ms. Shirakawa's death._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to update early, but I was just really busy. But I decided to stay up late and finish this chapter for you guys. **

**Tori-chan: What are you doing, Hii-chan? YOU BETTER BE SLEEPING!**

**O-Of course I am! I'm tired! Anyone would be tired after helping Akari out of that bear trap - uh, I mean, good night! **

**I'm gonna have to go. I don't want Tori-chan to kick my ass in training sessions tomorrow.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_We began to look for possibilities. Options that could help us save Rikka._

Haruka: Hey, Ayu-chan, what if we turn off the lights? Ms. Shinozaki won't be able to see, and she'll fall into the hole under the carpet. Since the hole leads to the sewers, she could escape!

Ayumu: But Blackflake will think she didn't come and will continue to search for her. And if he's smart enough, he'll notice the rumpled carpet, and he'll discover the hole. Blackflake will then go into the hole and catch up to Rikka.

Haruka: Oh... Well then, what if we trick him into THINKING he killed her?

Ayumu: Hmm? What do you mean?

Haruka: (_Okay, this is a huge opportunity to impress Ayu-chan!_) I mean, we should wait until the lights turn off. Then a few seconds before Blackflake shoots, we switch the bullet with something of the same shape, and she'll be alive!

Ayumu: That's good thinking, but what do we switch the bullet with?

Haruka: Oh, uh, I dunno... (_Stupid! Think before you speak... But wait... Ayu-chan did praise me..._) Let's see if there are any objects in the room shaped like a bullet... Oh, look! There's a bullet-shaped horn button!

Ayumu: It looks cut off from the rest of the car. I think it's from a 1955 Cadillac Eldorado.

_In my past life, it seems I had a vast knowledge of automobiles._

Haruka: This house must be pretty old... Hey, Ayu-chan, tell me the fastest car in the world.

Ayumu: That's easy. The Hennessey Venom GT.

Haruka: Whoa. You must've been some kind of race car driver!

Ayumu: Haruka, I died at the age of 16...

Haruka: Yeah, I guess they don't let kids like us drive. Well, enough chitchat! The bullet-shaped button horn will hit Rikka's chest as the bullet was supposed to. Hopefully, she'll only get a big bruise and be unconscious for a while. And BAM! Fate averted.

Ayumu: Let's set time in motion.

_We waited as the whole scene replayed. Then Blackflake and the backout happened. Finally, it was our turn._

Ayumu: Haruka, you're up!

Haruka: Alright, Let's do this!

_She quickly switched the button horn with the bullet. Our little plan was a success as we set time back into motion. Rikka was unconscious but alive, and Blackflake happily left off. But before that, he called someone._

Blackflake: It's done.

Haruka: Hey, Ayu-chan, we should possess the phone. He might be talking to the man who is truly behind Ms. Shinozaki's death!

Ayumu: You may be correct.

_And so, I possessed the phone. On the other side of the line was a man with a mask. He wore shades so I couldn't see his eyes, and apparently he had covered his head with a dark purple top hat._

?: **_Good, good. Did you tell her anything?_**

Blackflake: Nothin' at all, Mr. Amida, sir.

?:_ **I'll see to it that you get your pay. For now, you are dismissed.**_

Blackflake: Have a good night, sir.

_We got the phone number. And now it is time to visit this 'Mr. Amida' before we continue our previous mission. I want to know the answers to why Mr. Shirakawa was killed, but sometimes questions are more important than answers._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay!**

**Raion: Takumi-sensei made us do intense workouts!**

**Tori: We had to battle huge monsters for 8 continuous hours!**

**Let me explain. I guess you could say me and my friends here are in the Fairy Tail realm. I'm a Fire Phoenix Slayer, Tori-chan is a Wind Raven Slayer, Raion-san is a Rock Panther Slayer, and Tori-chan's big brother Tobi-san is a Lightning Hydra Slayer. A lot of slayers, I know. Together, we train under Takumi-sensei in order to keep the world at peace. It's a lot of hard work, especially when you also have a FanFiction account with stories that need updating!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
